The Sandhya Society
by DarkHairedVeela
Summary: ALL HUMAN!Twelve year old, Isabella Marie Swan is found unconscious floating in an abandoned boat. What happens when a secret organization finds her, brings her in as one of their own. rated T just incase. way better than the summary! I promise!
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey! um I just thought of this sorta... spaz-like so I hope you like it. _**

**_Disclaimer: I'm not the briliant mind that owns twilight, but boy I wish I was._**

Summary: ALL HUMAN! Twelve year old, Isabella Marie Swan is found unconscious floating in an abandoned boat. What happens when a secret organization finds her, brings her in as one of their own.

Edward Cullen was making his rounds of the large river near the Oasis as he has been doing since he was nine years old, exactly five years ago. Just that morning his fourteenth birthday had been celebrated, the day he had been waiting for his whole life. Every young member of the Sandhya dreams of the day they turn fourteen, because it's when you really matter to the Sandhya, when you can take part in the legendary hunts, become a legend yourself.

For his birthday Edward had received a special amulet that represented him. This amulet was to help him read minds. He had also received his first dagger. Of course, he had used them before but they weren't exactly his own; they were daggers his family would let him borrow if they had no use for it. But this dagger, this dagger was his own. Unlike all the ones he had borrowed from older family members, this one felt much more balanced in his callused hands. But what pleased him most about it was that it felt powerful, lethal, and precise.

As he made his way down the calm bank of the river he noticed a boat up ahead. He pulled out his dagger and sword he had received from his godfather, Carlisle. He held his sword in his left hand his ceremony dagger in his right. Stealthily he dove behind the thick cover of the trees. He wove in, out and between the lush bushes and made his way closer to the lone boat. There appeared to be no one inside it, but from this distance he couldn't be sure. Edward would stop every now and then to listen intently, his ears straining for any movement. All he heard was the soft gurgling of the river against the bank. Finally, he was nearly in front of the boat, with only the thick vegetation between them. He once again, became perfectly still to listen for any sound at all. And there it was; soft breathing, it was so soft it was nearly unhealthy.

Acting on impulse, he jumped out of the woods, his dagger pointing menacingly at the wooden boat, while his sword positioned over his head pointing at the person inside the boat. Immediately he lowered his weapons and seethed the sword, while moving the dagger to his left hand as he walked closer to the abandoned boat.

Inside was an unconscious girl, a couple years younger than him. She had shoulder length hair that curled gently here and there. She was short and the way she was situated in the boat told Edward that she had most probably fallen in from some height. Her back was resting on a bench of the boat awkwardly, her head hanging off from the side with nothing to support it. Her legs were also resting on the second bench, one looked to be bent at a wrong angle, so if she was to wake up she still wouldn't be able to walk anywhere.

She looked a little too pale for his comfort, so he seethed his dagger and jumped into the boat, he slowly lifted her back up off the bench. Her head lolled backwards and he quickly moved her so that her head was resting on his arm. Edward gently tucked his arm under her legs and brought her out of the boat. He found a relatively dry spot on the river bank and laid her down. He went back to the boat to see if she had any belongings; all he found was a ring. It was a simple silver band with a blue sapphire. He brought it back to the girl and placed it on a finger to be safe.

Quickly, Edward set out to find two sturdy sticks to brace her twisted leg with. He came back to her and placed the sticks on either side of her left leg. He took his dagger back out and ripped two strips from his white shirt. He used these strips of cloth to hold the sticks to her leg tightly but loose enough to keep from cutting off her circulation. He moved to her face where a small cut was still bleeding heavily, and gently wiped the dirt from the cut as to not infect it.

It was then that he noticed how this girl was quite pretty. He swiped some of her hair out of her face and smiled. The moment the smile appeared on his lips it disappeared and a thoughtful frown came in its place. He began to wonder what had happened to her and why. He suddenly felt a burn in his chest when he the question of who had done this to her crossed his mind.

Suddenly her eyes began to flutter, and they finally opened. They were deep brown and at first they looked like most brown eyes: depthless. But then her brown eyes met his emerald green and he realized that he was wrong, they looked almost as deep as the ocean, deeper.

"Where am I?" she asked, panicked. She tried to sit up but the moment she did she let out a whimper of pain and flopped back down. She had a couple broken ribs as well.

Edward shook his head. "Doesn't matter. Don't move. Do you know who you are?"

She closed her eyes in frustration and Edward was tempted to open them again so he could stare at them forever. But he resisted. Satisfaction filled her eyes when she once again opened them. "Isabella Marie Swan."

He couldn't help but smile, it fit. "Do you remember anything that happened to you?"

"No," she answered instantly. "I was hoping you could tell me."

Edward sighed. "Sorry I have no idea. Now don't move." He once again gathered her in his arms, slowly trying not to hurt her. He made his way up the bank and back to the Oasis.

"ah-aay," she whimpered.

"I'm sorry. Didn't mean to hurt you," he quickly apologized each time she would make a pained sound. Finally, they reached the large estate. There were houses connecting to the center mansion, which held the head of the Sandhya. Where Edward and his adopted family lived. The other members of the Sandhya would give Edward an odd look, but the determination on his face made anyone who wanted to question him about the girl in his arms back off. The moment he walked through the doors of the center mansion he whistled for his father, Carlisle. Quickly, Edward made his way across the entrance hall and towards a small chair, softly he placed Isabella in it.

He whistled yet again, getting impatient. He started walking back and forth, running his fingers through his messy auburn hair. After what seemed like an eternity, Carlisle finally came through an adjoining door. He looked at his godson expectantly, but his eyes immediately moved passed Edward and to the girl.

"Ah." Carlisle made his way towards Isabella and began examining her. "Great brace, son," he commented. "Now dear what is your name?" he asked kindly.

"Isabella, sir. Isabella Swan but I prefer Bella."

"Okay, Bella, you will be moved to the hospital wing. Is that okay with you?" he placed a hand on her shoulder softly. She nodded in response. Carlisle looked at his son and Edward nodded. For the third time upon entering the house he whistled, but this time from the lone nurse. The whistle also summoned for her to bring a stretcher.

When the nurse wheeled the stretcher into the entrance hall, and placed Bella onto it Edward gave her a small smile, which was returned from the younger girl. The moment she had left Carlisle turned to his son. "Did you find out anything?"

"No father. All she seemed to remember was her name," he reported.

The leader of Sandhya rubbed his chin absentmindedly, as he studied the marbled white floors. He seemed deep in thought and Edward knew well enough not to speak. After a few moments his father spoke. "This may play to our advantages," he pondered out loud.

Edward cocked his head to the side curious. "What do you mean father?"

Carlisle looked from the floor and looked deep into his sons eyes. "Bella came from the Kali," his voice dripping of dread.

Edwards jaw dropped about a mile, and all he could think of was:_ This is not good._

**_Okay review! and if you're reading other in progress stories from me such as "Deed of the Wolf" (Yeah I know my pen-name is different, I got bored with "Naifu-chan" sorry) then I will have a poll to see which one you like best so I can update that one more often! thank you! Also I'm really sorry that I couldn't descirbe the amulets or daggers very well my mind wasn't working. _**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Omg! I was so surprised by all the reviews that I got so quickly, I think I'm gonna cry. I love you all! dramatic sigh okay back to business. Here's the next chapie. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, but I'm okay with it…. Most of the time.**_

You could say that the Kali organization were the Sandhya's enemies, but that would be an understatement, that none of the two organizations will take too lightly. To a member of the Sandhya society, a member of the Kali organization weren't even considered the same species. Kali members thought the same of Sandhya members. They just didn't mix.

Then why had Edward, godson of the leader of the Sandhya society felt a strong connection between himself and the Kalian girl, Bella? The connection he felt was so strong that the news Carlisle had given him about Bella had only deterred him for little more than a couple hours. The moment the biased thoughts had left his mind he had raced to the hospital wing. He wanted to talk to this girl. He wanted to laugh with her. He wanted to become her friend, and he wouldn't let anything or anyone stand in his way. He was considered a prince after all.

0 0 0 0 0 0

While Edward had been in his room, Carlisle had checked over Bella's body thoroughly to check for any harm that might have been done to her body. She had a broken leg but it was minor and thanks to Edward's outstanding brace it would heal quickly. Bella also had three broken ribs, but as long as she stayed in bed while they healed it would be a quick recovery. The gash on her cheek has been stitched and looked clean. Unfortunately she was quite dehydrated and even if she were able to stand her vision would instantly begin to tunnel, so she needed to be given fluids often.

When Edward had opened the door to the infirmary, it was deserted except for a very peaceful looking Bella who was fast asleep. Edward felt another smile cross his face. He quietly slipped through the door and closed it behind him. He made his way across the room to the bed she was sleeping on. He knew which floorboards tended to creak and he avoided them easily, and he shifted his weight stealthily on the ones that couldn't be avoided. He had made it across the room without making a sound, a skill all Sandhyan's were taught.

He sat on a chair that was situated beside the bed and he watched her sleep. **(A/N: Okay I didn't plan that but it's like in the book awwwwww!)** The fourteen year old boy took her hand began to draw on her hand with the tip of his finger. Her hand was cold in his and the warmth of his hand caused her to stir. With her hand still in his she opened her eyes. They were confused for a moment, not entirely familiar with the hospital wing. Then when they moved to Edward they became soft and calm. She was about to sit up but he quickly stopped her.

"Oh, no you don't," he said strongly, leaving no room for argument as he placed his hands on her shoulders pushing her lightly back into the mattress.

"Fine, fine," she said giggling but she quickly stopped with a gasp of pain.

Edward glared at her playfully, "No laughing either." He was making an effort to make it humorous but deep down he knew that the thought of her in pain unsettled him greatly. She was so young, pretty, and full of life.

She sighed exasperated. "Do you ever get to have fun around here? Where am I again?" her first question had been said with a smile but the second was said with a curious cocking of the head.

Now was probably the best time to tell her, Edward thought. "You're in the Head House of the Oasis of the Sandhya society." He stopped studying her face, waiting for understanding to come over her and the explosion. He didn't want to lose a best friend so quickly.

But he didn't have to worry, she just looked up at the ceiling, and scrunched up her nose. "I feel like I should remember it but I just can't."

Edward smiled, sadly as he took her hand again but in the inside he was practically jumping for joy. Perhaps if she couldn't remember for a while longer then he could show her that he and the rest of the society were not bad people. "It's okay. It'll come back in time," he reassured her.

"Hey, I never caught your name, what is it?" she asked, her smile back in place.

"Edward Cullen, godson of the leader of the Sandhya society," he said proudly, puffing out his chest.

"Ohh," she said in fake adoration. "I will be forever graced with your presence." She smiled a crooked grin that reminded Edward of his own. He returned it with a smirk.

"Shut up. I just turned fourteen today," he added.

"And…?" she asked confused as to what importance that had.

"Oh that's right, you didn't grow up here. Well when a member of the Sandhya turns fourteen they are truly considered part of the society. They are to be given items that show status. Each item for each person is different. For my birthday I was given this amulet." He pulled out from under his shirt, and leaned forward so that Bella could study it without harming herself. She ran her fingers over the carefully engraved markings, her eyes twinkly. The amulet was a simple circle with a tilted triangle carved into it. Around the triangle were symbols. **(A/N: Ha! I did it! The impossible to describe amulet whooooo!)** "I was also given this," He removed his dagger and handed it to Bella hilt first. She took it and ran her fingers across the metal, she lightly tapped the point that instantly punctured her skin. A small drop of blood appeared from the cut and she quickly popped it in her mouth sucking on it for a moment, pulled it out and thought nothing of it. **(A/N: yeah Bella's gonna have no trouble with blood in this fanfic cuz there will be lots of it… well not buckets and buckets just your regular sword fighting.)** She continued examining the dagger, her face serious and concentrated. Finally, her examination completed, she handed it back to Edward.

He gave her a look and she shrugged, "What? I know about weapons," she said defensively.

Edward gave her another look as he seethed his dagger, but his smile stretched from ear to ear. "We are going to get along just fine!" he said ruffling her bangs. She stuck her tongue out at him and he laughed. "Hey do you remember how old you are?" I asked

Once again her nose scrunched up and her eyebrows furrowed in concentration. "I'll be turning thirteen on September 13th."

"Well, Tuulikki, you probably can't wait till you turn fourteen, huh?" He asked placing his elbows on the edge of her bed while cradling his head in his hands. He had on his crooked smile and Bella returned it.

"Just pass me the water, Cullen."

_**Okay don't worry I'll be having them grow up steadily just to show how close they get and conflicts they have between each other as they go through puberty together. (Omg. If you are officially sick of puberty raise your hand! Maybe I'll put up a poll hehe!)**__**Look on my profile for the meaning of "Tuulikki"**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I'm not brilliant enough to own twilight, sorry. **_

For the next month and a half that Bella had to reside in the hospital wing Edward visited her everyday. They became fast friends and whenever they were to enter deep vats of silence it was never awkward. It was always peaceful and comforting. When she was finally released from the infirmary, Edward had helped her regain her balance after so many weeks lying in bed.

Carlisle had offered for her to stay in the Head House and she immediately agreed. She moved into the room next Edward's. He had shown her the secret passage way through the wall to each other's room and they would sneak in and out of the passageway and talk through the night. Carlisle had also kept the fact that Bella was from the Kali organization in the dark.

Edward and Bella soon became the young trouble makers. They were always found sneaking around the large estate. Sandhya members would give them suspicious looks but there would be a smile on their faces nonetheless. During the day they would go to the courtyard in the middle of the Head House and would sword fight. Bella had surprised him by being the best swordsmen her age. Her skills were different than Edwards and he liked learning her foreign techniques.

The night before her thirteenth birthday, Edward had been on one of his rounds again by the river. He was about to head back when a monkey landed in his shoulder. Her began sniffing at his neck and clothing, her nails clinging to his shirt so no matter how hard Edward tried to shake her off she would barely move an inch. The monkey must have found something she liked in his scent because she immediately calmed and sat on his shoulder. Edward shook his head, amused and made his way back home. The moment he came into the kitchen the monkey jumped off his shoulder and scampered towards Bella, whose back was turned facing the stove. The monkey climbed up her back and sat on her shoulder like it had done for Edward.

"Eeep!" Bella screeched, but when she saw the monkey's calm face she relaxed and stared at her curiously. She turned to Edward questioningly. He only shrugged.

"Consider her an early birthday present," his mind conjured effortlessly.

"Ah," she nodded her head and held out her arm for the monkey to walk down. "What should I call her?" Bella asked as she began to stroke the soft hair on the monkeys head.

Edward shrugged walking up to pet the monkey too. "Why are you asking me? She's yours."

Bella punched him in the arm playfully, "Fine don't help, I'll think of something." Bella turned back to the stove and poured in a package of powdered cheese into a boiling pan of macaroni. "Hey, You," she said sternly but affectionately to the monkey who was pulling on a lock of her hair. She immediately looked up at the thirteen year old innocently. "Go sit with Edward at the island. Here take the bowl of grapes," she finished, pulling out the promised bright green grapes. The monkey screeched softly as she took the grapes and scampered to the island on her hind legs.

A half an hour later Edward, Bella and the monkey made their way up to bed. Bella was about to close the door to her room behind her when Edward stuck his foot out to prevent it from clicking into the frame. He winced at the slight pain it caused on his big toe but he ignored it. He gave Bella a stern look but let some humor show in his emerald green eyes.

"No coming through the passage tonight, understand? I still need to put finishing touches on your gifts."

Bella's face, in turn became stern **(A/N: haha that rhymed!)** and a little guilty. "You didn't have to get me anything," she practically whined.

Edward laughed, giving her a hug goodnight. "I didn't _get_ you anything. Promise me you'll not come through the passage, then I'll let you go to sleep."

"Fine I promise, Eddy," she said giggling.

Edward grimaced at the nick name. "Tuulikki, I swear if you call me that again my sword may just have a spaz attack during one of our lessons," he warned, leaning against the door frame crossing his arms across his chest as he watched Bella brush her pretty hair to a beautiful sheen.

"Awww but if you killed me you would never be able to live with yourself no would you? So probably a couple minutes after I take my last breath you would make sure you'd follow after me." Edward frowned, she was right. When Bella looked at his reflection from in the mirror she was facing she smiled triumphantly. "I know I'm a genius."

Edward smiled once again shaking his head. "Just go to sleep, Tuulikki." And he closed the door. He made his way to his room and worked for about an hour until his gifts were completed. He wrapped them quickly, stuffed them under a loose floorboard and quickly fell asleep despite his excitement to give his presents to his best friend.

0 0 0 0 0 0

The next morning, Edward was awaken by the sound of horses just outside the house, near the stables. It could only mean one thing: His older sister, Alice had returned from her hunt **(A/N: Yes Alice is older so deal! I just thought it might be interesting to have Edward look up to his legendary sister. I think a little struggle of being in her shadow would be an interesting twist, don't you think? Although I wouldn't know the feeling since I'm the oldest child. Back to the story!)** He immediately jumped out of bed and pushed through the passageway leading to Bella's room. She was still fast asleep on her stomach, but her body was laying horizontally on the bed so that the pillows were on her right. Edward laughed softly as he jumped on top of the bed and began hopping up and down yelling, "Wake up. Wake up, Tuulikki! There is someone you need to meet! Come on!" He jumped once more and landed on his knees.

"Noooo," she moaned. "Five more minutes?" she asked hopefully still half asleep.

"Uh-uh," Edward refused. "I can ride on my back piggyback and sleep then but you gots to get up now!"

"Ugh! Fine!" she pushed herself up from the bed. When she climbed onto Edwards back she murmured heatedly, "This better be good."

Edward had only laughed. He turned a little to see that the monkey he had found was sitting on the bed confused, he gestured with his head for her to follow and she did. They had barely reached the top of the stairs when Bella's heavy breathing told him that she had fallen asleep once again. He made his way through the house, and out the back door. He began to run as fast as he could towards the stables without Bella falling. To his amusement the rather chilly weather for a September morning had woke her up, and she began shivering against him.

"Why didn't you suggest for me to bring a robe?" she asked rather venomously.

"I'm sorry, Tuulikki," he said sincerely as he kept running the monkey following by his side. "I'm just really excited. It's my sister you see. The sound of her horse woke me up and I haven't seen her for a year."

Bella seemed interested now and less irritable as she asked a question. "Where has she been?"

"On a hunt."

Finally they reached the stables and Edward set Bella down, carefully as he sprinted through the wooden doors. Bella giggled softly at his excitement, he looked like a little boy greeting his father who was returning home from work. She stooped down to her little monkey, whom she still hasn't thought of a name for. She climbed up her arm and up on her shoulder, and followed Edward into the stables.

When Edward burst through the wooden plank doors of the stable his eyes caught sight of his seventeen year old sister, Alice. Bella soon came up to his side and gasped while Edward stood frozen, horrified. There was his sister, her body limp as she was handed down from her horse by one of the men who had accompanied her. On her golden tunic was a large gash that exposed her bleeding stomach beneath. The wound wasn't deep enough for it to be fatal but still effective in causing her to pass out. The feeling of being passed from one set of arms to another must have aroused her subconscious mind because her eyes began to flutter. When they finally opened her brown, gold eyes met her brothers and she smiled. Her carefree smile seemed to relax some of the muscles in Edwards body and he moved closer to her.

He took her hand, grasping it as though it were his lifeline. He looked at her expectantly, "Alice…?"

Her smile broadened, but her eyes threatened to close yet again, she fought and won the battle to keep them open. Alice reached into her pocket and pulled out something that appeared to be wrapped in a relatively large handkerchief. She pushed it towards Edward, urgently as darkness began to once again blanket her. "Tell father . . ." She began to close her eyes but Edward shook her rather roughly.

"Tell him what?" he asked.

"Success." She once again turned limp in Edwards arm. At that moment Carlisle Cullen entered the stable, when he saw his daughter unconscious on the ground he became the father instead of the Sandhya leader. He raced towards his children, and began to gather Alice in his arms. He turned to his son. "Did she say anything?"

Edward nodded. "She said 'success'." A smile stretched on Edwards face as he held up the handkerchief. He loosened his grip and it unfolded revealing a small but hypnotizing black gem.

**_I honestly do not believe that was a cliffy but tell me if you thougt it was. te-he! seriously review!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer: If I was stephanie meyer would I be on fanfiction writing a different version of twilgiht, no i didn't think so._**

Edward and Bella were both lying on the same bed staring at the ceiling expressionless, bored. They were on one of the spare beds in the hospital wing next to the still unconscious Alice. Her wound was thoroughly cleaned then wrapped to keep from any further infection. They had been waiting for her to wake up for a couple hours.

"What was that black stone?" Bella asked when Carlisle and the nurse had left the hospital wing. She wouldn't have minded asking Carlisle but at that precise moment he was the doctor/dad, not the leader she wanted to answer her questions. Edward was calm and smiled when she asked the questions.

"The Stone of Sandhya. You know how Sandhya means twilight?" He was very excited now and Bella barely had the chance to nod when he began speaking again. "Well that stone used to reside here in the Head House, but a few years back some of the Kali members snuck in our home abducting two of my great friends Rosalie and Jasper Hale, along with my brother Emmett, they also took the Stone of Sandhya."

"What were the Kali going to do with the stone?" Bella was able to sneak in while Edward sucked in a large breath.

"Nothing." Bella looked at him confused and he elaborated. "They only tried to keep it from us because we're the only people who can use it period. You see the stone enables members of the Sandhya tribe to have perfect vision during the night. We would be able to see things at night as well as we could during the day. As long as that stone is in the Head House we can see _anywhere_ during the night, regardless of how far away we are from the stone."

"Was Alice able to save your brother and friends?" She asked after a moment of silence.

Edward tensed at the question. "If she had they would be here now wouldn't they?" he snapped. Bella's head moved to the left to see that a tear had leaked out of his green eye as he stared at the high ceiling, his jaw tight. She reached up and whipped the tear away.

"Maybe it's your destiny to save them on your own hunt," her voice as soft as an angels wings. Edward looked at her for a moment letting the words sink in. He smiled sadly and looked back up at the ceiling.

"I think she's right, Edward." They both shot up and turning to look at a conscious Alice. Her smile matched Edwards. "When I was . . . there, I wanted to run screaming dropping my sword and dagger vowing to never pick them up again as long as I never had to return to that horrid place. But the thought of getting the stone and saving my friends and family if I could encouraged me to complete my hunt. As time grew on I realized that the most important thing that I needed to do there was to reestablish the Stone of Sandhya and that I would barely be able to accomplish that. Mentally I forced the hope of saving Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper in that hunt back down my throat. I knew that I wouldn't be able to," a tear rolled down her cheek and Edward and Bella leaned forward eagerly for the rest of the story.

"But I couldn't stop myself from preparing for it emotionally. I missed them so much. I missed my teddy bear of a brother, and Jasper . . . I missed Jasper. It's because of that emotional preparation that I had lost focus and received this gash," she gestured towards her stomach. "I had the stone in my pocket and I was about to leave part of the dungeon where the stone had been kept. I was fighting one of the guards who I had not seen me upon entering. We had been deep in combat for about fifteen minutes and we were both tiring steadily, but I knew if I could just push his limits harder here and there I could beat him. We had traveled quite a bit down through the dungeons and soon I could see empty cells from the sides of my line of vision. Suddenly I heard a gasp to my left and I looked for a second before turning back to my opponent, but when my mind registered who it was in that cell I forgot all about the guard and looked again there was Jasper, Emmett, and Rose pressed against the bar's watching. Rose's glance suddenly flickered to the guard and I reacted quick enough to prevent his sword from penetrating my heart but his dagger had raked against my stomach. Luckily I found an opening in his defenses and plunged my dagger through his heart, twisting it to finish the job quickly.

"Once he was on the ground I turned to our brother and friends. The all looked at me pleadingly but as I heard multiple footsteps coming down the dungeon I knew I couldn't fight them off, not in the state I was in; physically and emotionally. 'I'm sorry,' I said to them 'I know where you are now. We'll come back, I promise.' That's when I ran from the God forsaken place."

Both Edward and Bella had moved from the bed to the floor next to Alice's bed. That was when the golden brown eyes of Alice focused on Bella. "Who are you, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Oh… Isabella Marie Swan. Edward found me unconscious on an abandoned boat on the river bank on his birthday **(A/N: which was only just brought to my attention that was June twentieth…. Was that mentioned in twilight I don't recall someone please enlighten me!)** and I've lived here ever since."

Alice's face was shocked for a moment and Bella was at a loss as to why there seemed to be anger in her eyes. But it quickly disappeared changing into passive interest. "So you live here despite the fact that you're Kali?"

Bella couldn't help but notice how Edward tensed, his back bent slightly awaiting impact. She was confused. "No I can't be Kali… I can't be." Her face turned from confusion to denial and finally horrified. In one sudden gush her memories that had been lost returned to her and she began to cry angry tears. She turned to Edward and jabbed a finger, hard in his chest.

"You knew! You never told me I was Kali!" She began banging on his chest with her clenched fists. Edward just sat their wincing at the blows, letting her release her anger. "Why didn't you tell me?! I thought we were friends!"

That's when Edward snapped, but instead of yelling he whispered. "We are."

Bella stopped banging his chest and held her stomach as she cried. "Then why didn't you tell me I was _Kali_?" she spat.

"I don't know," Edward said exasperated, flopping down on the bed beside Alice's. "I only found out when Carlisle told me after the nurse had taken you here. I didn't want to believe it so I think sub consciously I pushed it out of my mind trying to forget it."

Bella sat too, she was calmer now but she was still crying. "I'm Kali," she sobbed. "Why did you just decide to forget when I should've been killed."

He winced at that. "I think I wanted a friend really badly," he said staring at the floorboards beneath his feat. "I needed someone my age to have fun with, especially after the Hale's and my brother were taken away from me. Then my sister left six months before I found you and I had become really lonely. I needed a friend, and you came and I wasn't about to get a friend killed."

"That's not an excuse for not telling me," she mumbled.

"I know."

"Well are you going to give me one?"

He shook his head, and looked up to look at Bella. "I don't have one, Tuulikki." He put a hand on her shoulder, rubbing small circles with his thumb. "I'm sorry though."

"I'm still mad at you," she said glaring at him a little. Edward felt his stomach drop, in defeat. "But I forgive you," she whispered. Bella stood up, and smiled at Alice. "That was kind of fun," she whispered.

Alice looked confused. "What was?" Edward looked at her curiously.

"Beating him up," she giggled running out of the hospital wing, giving Alice a little wave.

Alice laughed, while Edward scowled. "How old is she?"Alice asked once she began to breath again.

"Twe- I mean thirteen. Today is her birthday." Edward began to stand. "I still have to give her, her presents. You think that might cheer her up?" he asked hopefully.

Alice shrugged. "I don't know, maybe. Then it might make it worse. I'd give it a try though."

Edward nodded, leaned forward and kissed his sister on the cheek. "Count your bruises for me?" she asked laughing again.

"Shut up," but he smiled nonetheless. His hand was touching the knob when Alice spoke again her voice was so soft that he had to strain his ears to be able to hear her.

"Edward, you can't lose her."

He smiled sadly. "Don't worry, I won't." When he closed the door behind him he frowned, wondering what his cryptic sister meant by that.

_**Okay next chapter Edward will be fifteen and Bella will be turning fourteen. This is where she will receive her amulet and dagger! Now review!!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: If I was stephenie meyer would I be on fanfiction writing another version of twilight, nope I didn't think so.**_

A year has passed and it was once again Bella's birthday. Her fourteenth, almost. It was actually the night before her birthday; the ceremony will take place during midnight when she turns fourteen exactly. A lot has happened over the last year. For one thing Bella finally found a name for her monkey; she named her Tala, for no particular reason, it just seemed to fit her. Bella had also begun crafting daggers and swords because when she got her memory back on her thirteenth birthday she remembered that she had been the blacksmith's daughter, and had been crafting weapons for about five years. She had made Alice and Edward each a knife that was holstered on their backs, out of sight. And lastly, since Alice was back she had begun training the two young Sandhya members. She knew all forms of martial arts and every Sandhya sword fighting tricks. Bella had also contributed to teaching the two Cullens the style the Kali used. Even though the Kali organization was her home for twelve years, she also remembered that she had been trying to escape for a couple years.

The day Edward had found her was the day she succeeded. She had been caught though, a guard had bonked her on the head with the hilt of his sword, believing her to be dead he had thrown her in an abandoned boat to be cast away on the river. Despite the fact that she could remember most of her life in Kali there were still some black spots here and there, and she tried every day to make those memories clearer with no avail.

She was walking down one of the long corridors of the Head House **(A/N: hey don't be mean critical but I'm gonna change the Head House from a large mansion to a sort of castle cuz I think that would work better back to the story)** when Edward came up from behind her noiselessly. He threw his arm around her shoulder, making her jump a little, he chuckled.

"Hey, Tuulikki, are you excited for the ceremony?" Edward was fifteen now and a whole lot taller, and leaner. The boyish look on his face was nearly gone, and he was quite handsome. His piercing green eyes had somehow turned sharper and each time any girl in the Sandhya Society saw his eyes glance over them for a split second they thought that it was love. But Edward had no interest in any of these girls, he was only his true self when he was talking to Bella. They had grown even closer over the last year. They never stopped talking and could sometimes be found in the same bed after a whole night of talking and scheming.

Bella had also changed over the two years since Edward had found her. Her brown hair went well past her shoulder blades, and she always wore it down, even when sword fighting it magically never got in her way. It also managed to hypnotize Edward or any boy she would fight with. The way it reflected the sun as she twirled here and there to avoid multiple jabs. She had grown to become very beautiful, the only thing that kept boys away was Edward. He would instantly become protective of his best friend whenever a boy in the Society would just glance her way. His whole stance would become territorial, driving the boys away. Bella was oblivious.

Edward looked her up and down and smiled at the bracelet that she wore. It was a black leather strip about two and a half inches wide, and fit around her small wrist smugly. There were engravings on the wristband that Edward had created. Tiny swirls twisted around the band sinuously, making them seem like it had no beginning or end. She wore it every day but Edward couldn't help but smile each time he saw it on her wrist.

"Anxious," she whispered, wrapping an arm around his waist giving him a hug.

Edward gasped mockingly, "Isabella Swan, anxious?"

Bella glared at him. "Shut up." Then suddenly without warning her face turned innocent. _Uh-oh_, Edward thought. This was the face she gave when she had some payback up her sleeve. "What were you exactly feeling on your fourteenth birthday?" She looked at him from the corner of her eyes, facing her head forward.

For some reason Edward couldn't resist from answering her truthfully. Something about the way she looked at him made his mind go blank. "Anxious."

She gasped, "Edward Cullen, anxious?"

"Ahh! Mercy! I was just playing with ya." Edward looked outside a window and looked at the time that showed on a large tower clock in the middle of the Society. It was ten minutes to midnight. They were going to be late.

Edward looked at Bella and asked, "Are you wearing heels?"

"No, why?" she asked smiling, already knowing the answer. She gathered up the skirt of the extravagant dress she had been forced to wear for the ceremony, and began to run. Edward ran along beside her and couldn't help but notice how beautiful her hair looked as she ran. Bella caught him staring, she looked at him curiously. "What?"

"You look pretty when you run," he stated bluntly. She blushed deeply and mumbled a thanks. Finally they reached the courtyard. Moonlight streamed down on the plants making them look a deep blue. Bella smiled at Carlisle who had become like a second father to her. To his right was his wife Esme, and next to his wife was Alice, her hair cut short around her ears. Edward made his way to his sister's side who gave him a smirk, he looked at her for a moment confused, then he just shook his head and smiled at Bella. There were many other people in the courtyard but Bell new only a few and even then it was mostly by sight.

There was a stool like bench on the floor in front of Carlisle. Bella walked up to it, picked up her skirt and placed her knees on the stool. The skirt fanned all around her hiding the stool from view. "Isabella Marie Swan, once a member of the Kali organization." It had been Bella's idea for the rest of the society members know that she was in fact born as a Kali member but when the Sandhya had been told of her escape story they grudgingly welcomed her into the Society. As time passed more and more became used to the idea of her living in the Head House and her past was soon nearly forgotten. "You are about to become a true member of the Sandhya Society," Carlisle continued. "Are you willing to obey our laws, and if they are to be broken are you prepared for the consequences?" he paused waiting for her to answer.

"I am," Bella said strongly. Most of the people in courtyard had never heard her speak, and they gasped, but for what reason Bella was not sure.

"As princess to the Sandhya Society are you prepared to risk your life in order to save the other members?"

"I am."

"As swords master will you never turn down a hunt?"

"Never."

Carlisle smiled, and spoke to the small crowd of people. "Let me present to you Princess Isabella." At those words everyone in the courtyard roared welcomingly. Bella couldn't stop the tears from springing up in her eyes. It was just so overwhelming that all these members were satisfied with the former Kali member. She whipped them away quickly, but Edward had been watching every move she made. She stuck out her tongue at him, and he smiled.

"Two minutes until midnight," Carlisle spoke when the cheering had died down. "Let's now present your gifts." He turned to his daughter who stepped forward, taking out a dagger so fluidly that it almost looked as though she had pulled it out of thin air. She handed it to Bella hilt first. Alice walked around Bella and fit the belt that held the holster for the dagger around her waist. Bella tested the dagger just as she had done with Edwards the day he had saved her. She put a small bit of pressure on the point of the dagger and the lethal point drew blood easily. She sucked on her finger for a moment then finally seethed the dagger satisfied.

Finally Edward stepped forward with a red velvet bag, inside were a variety of amulets. The one Bella pulled out would be the one that suited her most, it wasn't a game of chance but of reason. She reached inside of the bag, locked eyes with her best friend for a moment and took hold of a circular metal piece in her hand. She pulled it out of the bag and looked at it intently. There was a simple star engraved into the thick metal, but what was extraordinary was that their was a gem in the middle of the star. It was almost as dark as the Stone of Sandhya, but not quite.

She handed it to Edward, he looked at the amulet and his eyes widened in shock, and horror. He cleared his throat and spoke just loud enough for everyone in the courtyard to hear. "The Amulet of Kerr, to keep you safe from danger." No one else reacted the same way Edward had, she gave him a curious look as he clasped the amulet around her neck. He shook his head ever so slightly meaning that he would speak to her later. She gave him a glare making him promise that he _would_ tell her. He moved back to stand beside his sister, his eyes looking faraway and almost grey as a thick cloud cover his green irises.

"Welcome to the Sandhya Society, Isabella," Esme said softly. That seemed to be the end and everyone began filing out courtyard except for a young women who lurked in the shadows, the Head Family nor anyone else noticed her.

Bella stood from the stool and moved toward the Cullen's. She was hugged by each of them, and Edward gave her a soft kiss on the cheek his eyes still clouded over. The three older Cullen's mumbled something about heading to bed, and Bella decided it was a good idea, she took Edwards hand and began leading him out the courtyard. She passed a relatively dark corner and heard the nearly inaudible sound of a sword becoming unsheathed. Edward hadn't seemed to hear anything but Bella was positive. Suddenly she heard footsteps running at her. She was in action immediately. Her left hand went for her newly recovered dagger and her right pulled the sword from its holster on Edward's hip.

The sound of metal against metal seemed to reawaken Edward and he watched in horror as Bella fought this barbaric women. He instantly knew that Bell's attacker was Kali, and he instantly felt his blood boil. He pulled out his dagger and sprung into the fight. He slit her wrists causing her to drop her weapons in pain. She was about to come after Edward preparing to use her fists, when Bella came up behind her putting the sword at her neck and the dagger at her heart. "If you move a hair you will die," Bella whispered in the woman's ear viciously. The woman said nothing, glaring at Edward. "Now you are going to answer me or so help me I will kill you," she growled. It scared Edward slightly that Bella could speak like this, it was the first time that Bella needed to use real force in her voice.

The women grunted, waiting for Bella to continue. "Who are you? Why did you attack me, what purpose in killing me helps you?" she spat.

The woman smiled, darkly. "I am Princess Kia. You were to marry my brother when you came of age. Then you left, and became one of _them_, my brother is oh so angry about that, he sent me to kill you for revenge."

That's when Bella laughed, truly laughed. Edward looked at her confused. "I remember your brother, the man whore right?" Kia hissed at that.

"How dare you insult your prince," she hissed heatedly.

Bella tightened her grip on the woman a blood could be seen from where her dagger was pointed at her heart and where her sword dug at the neck. "I do not _belong_ to anyone like him," all traces of her previous humor gone. Edward slowly moved forward to take her weapons that had dropped to the ground. He kicked the dagger far away from the women and picked up the sword pointing it at her along with his dagger.

"What do you want to do with her?" he asked.

"Kill her."

Kia began to laugh hysterically the moonlight making her eyes look sunken in her head like a mad woman. In a swift motion Bella released the woman kicking her down to the ground. She kept laughing, especially when Edward and Bella both had their weapons pointed at her.

"Okay the suspense is killing me," Edward snapped; the laughter was quite annoying. "What is so damn funny?"

"You tell me, dear Prince Edward, she would make a wonderful Kali queen now wouldn't she?" Bella lunged at her, plunging her sword in the woman's heart. She looked into Kia's eyes, a spat, "How privileged you must feel, being able to see your queens wrath in your last moments of death." With that she twisted the sword in her heart, and the Kali princess died a smirk on her face.

Edward dropped his weapons and flung his arms around Bella. She buried her face in his chest as she wept. She hated how she just proved to that vile woman that she was a Kali, a killer. "It's okay," Edward murmured in her ear. "It's okay, Tuulikki. It's what you should've done. We all want their royal family dead. You just proved to Sandhya that you are one of us. I'm very proud of you." He kept speaking words along those lines and eventually her sobbing ceased and she pulled away.

She whipped her face and kissed Edward on the cheek. "Thank you," she whispered. She took in a breath and whistled for the family.

"You're welcome, Tuulikki."

"Edward I have a question," She said while they waited for the family to return to the courtyard.

"I know," he took in a deep breath and continued. "I reacted the way I did to your amulet because it meant that danger will find you all the time. Yes the amulet should help protect you, but everything's not set in stone. I don't like the thought of you in danger, you're my best friend, Bella, and I don't know what I would do without you."

_**Phew! That was a long chapter! I hope you liked it and I'm going to have a picture of her dress on my prophile. Tell me was that a cliffy?! hehe **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: If I were Stephanie meyer I wouldn't be writing different versions of the amazing story.**_

It was the day after Edwards sixteenth birthday and he was pacing in his room, avoiding a couple of people. He was avoiding his nineteen year old sister Alice who was no doubt going to berate him with questions about his ceremony for his sixteenth birthday. Unlike the fourteenth birthday for a Sandhya member the sixteenth birthday was very private. It was very private because sixteen was the age that a member is considered an adult. It is also the age where they find out who their soul mate is. That's who he was avoiding; his soul mate. Bella.

He thought that his father had been joking when he said her name. He had always pictured Bella as a friend, a very close friend. He didn't want their relationship to be ruined, but then something inside him was happy to be her soul mate. The thing was that they wouldn't have to try to love each other because they already did. Just not in the way soul mates did, not yet at least. Still he wasn't sure if they should go in that direction.

Suddenly Tala came through the window and scampered across his room and unlocked the door. _Great_, Edward thought._ She's unlocking the door for Bella. What should I say to her?_ The door opened and a miffed Bella stepped inside closing the door behind her. Her hair reached mid back now and it was half up half down. She wore shorts exposing her perfectly muscled, and toned legs. There were a number of scars here and there on her legs and Edward winced each time he saw one because he was the one who caused those scars. Then again he had a number of scars himself thanks to Bella so they were even. She also wore a blue tank top. Her eyebrows were furrowed in anger but her deep brown eyes showed worry. Her pink lips were curved downward slightly when she saw the sight of Edwards finger raked hair. She knew something was bothering him and all anger left her.

"Edward," she said reproachfully. She walked towards him and put a hand on his shoulder. "What's bothering you?"

"Nothing," he answered too quickly.

"Uh-huh," she answered unconvinced, but she knew he wouldn't tell her, not yet. "Come on, it's hot in here lets go for a ride."

He smiled, thankful for the change of subject. "Okay," Then a devilish grin crossed his face, his sixteenth birthday ceremony forgotten as he grabbed Bella by the waist and draped her over his shoulder.

"Oi!" she protested, hitting his back frantically. "Put me down this _instant_!" She tried to make her voice menacing but her laughter gave her away and Edward continued to carry her down to the stables. When he finally put her down she swiftly grabbed his ear between her two fingers, pulling it down so their face's were even.

"Ow, ow, ow. Stop," he begged. "Mercy. Ahh-ahh."

Bella smiled, and she pulled harder on his ear, finally she let go. "That," she said making her way to her black stallion, Smoke's stall. "Was sweet revenge."

"For what?" Edward asked playing dumb as he rubbed his ear.

Bella glared at him, "For avoiding me all day."

Edward hung his head in shame as he made his way to his mare, Candy. They warmed up their horses with a slow trot, only when they were out of sight from the Head House did they push their steeds to a canter. They raced each other through the mellow streets of the Sandhya Society. Once, a boy about Bella's age waved to her hopefully she waved back politely but didn't slow down. The boy looked at Edward for a fleeting moment and, Edward gave him an icy glare, before urging his horse a little faster.

When they came to a street that was relatively crowded they slowed down. Everyone suddenly decided to stare at them at nearly the same moment and Edward saw out of the corner of his eye Bella look down, avoiding eye contact. He leaned over and pulled on the reigns of her stallion, bring him to a stop. He maneuvered Candy so that he was facing the opposite direction of Bella. He put a hand on her cheek causing her to look up.

"I know what you're thinking. They are not ashamed of you, they are relieved that you killed Kia." A tear escaped her eye and his hand caught it. "Hold your head high, you deserve the attention," he murmured. She nodded, raised a hand and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Okay."

He turned back around and urged his horse to a slow walk. They walked close together so Edward could hold her hand reassuringly. He was pleased to see that she was looking up and smiled at every few people. It was easy to get through the crowd because they moved out of their way as they passed and they were racing down an alley way in a matter of seconds.

"Maybe riding wasn't a good idea," she whispered. "Do you want to go home?"

"No," Edward spoke quickly and softly. "It was a great idea. Come on let's go for a swim in the river."

Her smile immediately returned at the suggestion and she pushed Smoke even faster, forcing Edward to do the same in order to keep up. They reached the river and jumped off their horses, to tie them to a tree. Bella was the first one done and she made a perfect cannonball into the water. Edward ripped off his shirt and followed suit, but he jumped in feet first. Bella surfaced just as he had jumped and looked around for him. Suddenly a hand wrapped itself around her knee and pulled her under. She turned and saw that it was Edward who had pulled her under, when she saw the glimmer of mischief in his eyes she instantly struggled to return back to the surface, but he had began pushing on her shoulders bringing her down to the sandy floor of the river. Suddenly without warning he put pressure to her neck, and she immediately spazed.

When air began escaping her mouth and nose, Edward pulled her up the surface. It wasn't a very deep river so they were breaking through the surface in a matter of seconds. "Edward," she growled. She sprung with lightening speed and dunked him back under the surface. This went on for twenty minutes or so and they finally decided to rest a little at the river edge. Bella folded her arms on the bank and rested her head on her wrists, and Edward did the same, watching her.

"So do the Sandhya talk about their sixteen birthday ceremonies?" she asked when she noticed Edward looking at her.

"No," he answered. In truth it didn't really matter, but since she brought it up he once again began to worry about her reaction to certain parts. Then he decided to rephrase what he said because the thing with having a best friend is you can't just not tell them about something very exciting that happened to you. "Well certain parts are private but I can tell you a little."

She beamed at that already eager for her sixteenth birthday. "Well Carlisle said that he's got a hunt planned out for me," he began. "But they aren't for a couple years so you can stop jumping up and down. He wouldn't tell me everything about the hunt, but he said it had something to do with Kali. He also said that it's going to be a small hunt; two people. So that would be me and . . ."

"And . . . who? Alice?" Suddenly her brown eyes turned hard as stone and her lips curved into a frown. "Is it Tanya?" Despite her hard eyes water began to form on her lids and she turned away, pretending to have heard a noise.

"Me and . . . you." I put a hand on her shoulder and turned her to look at me. She was looking down and her fingers began playing with the hem of her soaked tank top. "Well he did recommend Some of the experienced Hunters but he said it was my choice. I chose you."

A moment passed and finally she looked up. "W-w-why? W-why m-muh-me?"

Edward laughed at that, it was so sudden that Bella actually jumped. "I think the question is why _not_ you? Number one, you were amazing last September. Number two, you're the only one besides Alice who could un arm me at a sword fight. Number three, you're strong. Number four, you're not _that_ annoying." His crooked smile curved his lips and Bella raised her eyebrow. "Number five, me being a hormonal teenage boy, I wanted to have a beautiful girl with me."

She snorted, "Then why didn't you pick Tanya? She fits that last point much better." If Edward hadn't known her so well he would have thought she was only joking, but after the last few years he knew there was pain lurking behind her voice. It was so weird for her to be worrying about these things, it made him uneasy.

Edward stared at her, as though she had just said the grass was blue. "Because she's not Bella beautiful. She's," he struggled for the perfect word to explain. "She's _plain _beautiful; like a copy, not nearly as good as the original. You're original, so I picked you."

Bella didn't respond; she didn't know_ how_ to respond, but a small smile reached her lips and Edward found himself once again slipping into his jesting demeanor. "Besides, if I picked someone other than you, no matter who I picked you'd've killed me."

"That's not true!" she protested immediately. Edward gave her a look, and her lips stretched showing her brilliant white teeth. "I would've killed the person you picked!"

"Ahhhh! Murderer on the loose!" he yelled, jumping out of the river before she could deck him. She raced after him and jumped on his back, putting her dagger to his throat. He tensed, making sure not to move into the dagger. "Damn," he muttered, in defeat.

She jumped off his back and raising her hands in triumph. "I won!" she bellowed. When she put her dagger away Edward sprung, tackling her to the ground. She cursed at the sword pointed at her heart. "Never," he whispered, "put your guard down, Tuulikki." She reached up and pulled his ear roughly. "I could say the same to you."

He laughed, barely masking the pain she was inflicting on his ear. He put his sword away and helped her up. "Come on, we've got to do our rounds." He rubbed his ear as he climbed onto Candy. "You know that's the second time you've pulled my ear today? I must be getting better at annoying you."

"Oh, shut up!" she laughed.

_**Hmmm did you like it? I didn't much. Kind of difficult to write. Please review! I love you guys! Oh and don't forget about the poll and I put a couple of links on my profile so check em out!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey guys I've missed you! Don't you just hate school?! Well This was relatively difficult to write… I would suggest you listen to the song "Somewhere" by within temptation… sort of goes with the rest of the story… I don't seem very excited now do i…. lol I'm tired… lol enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: To tired to be Stephanie Meyer…**_

"Edward?" she asked incredulously. Carlisle nodded, unsure of her reaction. "But tha- that's impossible… Isn't it?"

Carlisle remained silent. Finally he looked into the eyes of the teenager who had become like a second daughter to him. "Would you rather be mated to anyone else?" he said.

Suddenly realization flooded her deep brown eyes and Bella ran her slender fingers through her long hair. "Of course." She pulled out her dagger and pointed the tip on the stone walls, keeping her hands busy while her mind thought rapidly. "That's why he avoided me after his ceremony," she murmured. Then images of Edward smiling affectionately at her for the past four years flooded her mind. They were all loving, but the more recent ones, they held something different. Wanting? Anticipation? Both? Then every ghost of his touches seemed to return to her, like he was there that moment, placing an arm around her shoulder, brushing hair from her eyes, taking her hand. Bella smiled. She returned the dagger to its hilt and left the moonlit courtyard, forgetting Carlisle entirely.

0 0 0 0 0 0

She raced to Edward's chambers, grinning ear from ear. She unconsciously grabbed her wrist with her other hand, brought it up to her lips and kissed the leather band, Edward had given her for her thirteenth birthday softly. When she reached one of the outdoor hallways she barely noticed a figure practicing sword formations slowly. Impossibly, her smile grew.

Bella watched as Edward moved swiftly. He looked like he was dancing, so graceful, so beautiful. Then silently, she ran towards him and joined him in the dance, bring her own sword and dagger out from their hilts. He was surprised to see her but smiled nonetheless, so lost in her beauty he forgot that tonight was her sixteenth birthday. The soft clanging and shrieking of their swords, were the music, the beat that kept them moving. Bella smiled as she danced around Edward, and laughed softly as a soft midnight wind pulled at her hair. For about the millionth time Edward paused in their sword dance, and watched her beautiful brown ringlets, wave sinuously every which way. They were hypnotizing and he felt the length of a dagger on his neck.

"Damn," he mumbled in defeat, and looked into her eyes. They twinkled and burned, as though the earth were melting. His eyes roamed her face, pausing at her lips before once again returning to her eyes. Over the last year and a half since his sixteenth birthday he had fallen in love with her. A different kind of love than what they already had. He had had many nights where he would just watch her sleep, thinking about how wonderful she was, how energetic, strong, free. He spent as much time as he could with her, just to fulfill his need to be in her presence, to see her skin glow in the sunlight, to hear her voice, to get away with the smallest touch to quench the thirst for her warmth.

She breathed in deeply. "Why didn't you tell me?" she whispered.

"Tell you what?" he asked confused.

She sighed, bringing her dagger back to its hilt along with her sword, Edward did the same. The second he looked back at her, she had her hands on his face and lips just centimeters from his. "This," she answered closing the distance between them. Edward smiled against her lips, feeling pure bliss as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Her lips felt warm and cold at the same time, making a shiver run up his spine, and a flush rush to his cheeks. He stroked the length of her soft windblown hair and held her waist with his other hand.

Then much too quickly, she pulled away, smiling at him deviously. "Can you answer my question?" she said simply.

Edward shook his head, trying to dispel the fog she had created. "I- Je ne sais pas, belle," he said cryptically.

"You know I don't speak French, Edward," she replied slightly annoyed. "English please."

"I don't know, beautiful. When I was told, I was unsure and then at the same time ecstatic. . . then I fell in love with you and I didn't want to tell you because I- I was afraid- I was afraid you wouldn't . . ."

"Return your feelings," she finished for him understandingly. She leaned forward and kissed him again. "Are there anymore doubts?" she smiled.

He chuckled, ducking his head to the crook of her neck. "Not really." Edward kissed her jaw, and breathed in the scent of her hair. "Hmmm… I'm happy I found you in that boat. . . Come on let's get you to bed."

0 0 0 0 0 0

The next morning Alice slipped through the house, finally reaching her brother's chambers, opening the door soundlessly. What she saw made her smile. The young couple, hadn't been able to stay alone during the remainder of the night, and they had slept in each other's arms. Then without warning she felt tears prick at her eyes, threatening to overflow. She closed the door just before an odd choking sound escaped her lips. She hadn't been held like that in nearly six years. Hadn't felt the warmth of a chest under her ear, the sound of a heartbeat. His heartbeat.

"Oh, Jasper," she whispered desperately, as though he were actually there, his arms open for her to launch into. She didn't think she could survive much longer without him. Suddenly memories of the night before he had been taken from her flooded her distressed mind, she felt like she could be torn in two at its clarity. He had told her how much he loved her, how he planned to marry her. She stoked the ring on her finger sheepishly. The diamond looked dull, especially compared to the first night where it glowed, even in the dark. Its beauty was dimming, little by little, day by day, every moment the twenty year old spent without her soul mate.

Quickly, Alice took the slip of paper out of her pocket, opened Edward's door once again and stuck the note to his door. She was careful to not look at the perfect young couple.

0 0 0 0 0 0

Edward opened his eyes, and smiled at the sleeping form of his soul mate, his Bella. He brought his index and middle finger to her face hesitantly, almost afraid she would vanish the moment he touched her. He gently brushed her glowing cheekbone with the pad of his fingers and smiled at her warmth. He continued to watch her sleep and when she finally awoke, she closed her eyes again and smiled, kissing him lightly on the lips. She rolled on her back and stretched, then she paused looking at his door.

There was a note on it and they both curiously got up to read it:

_Edward,_

_Your hunt with Bella begins today at noon._

_Alice._

_**You know what to do… I really hope you do… lol**_

_**Make me happy! : )**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey! Does any of my amazing readers have the knowledge to create a video…?! If so tell me in your review… not **_**if**_** you review but **_**when **_**you review! Hehe! Anyways I'd like to see if any of you would like to make a trailer for this story I'd be forever in your dept because I unfortunately do not have the knowledge nor the time…. Lol so if you could find the time… I would defiantly marry you! **_

_**Okay that's enough voicing my undying love to you all… on to the story! **_

_**Disclaimer- not talented enough to be Stephenie Meyer.**_

Racing to her room, Bella jumped with excitement for the upcoming Hunt, dressing in clothes similar to that of what Alice had worn for her Hunt. It was only when she was riding away from her home, Edward by her side, did she feel her stomach drop from nerves. She began worrying about how they were to rescue Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmet. Had she even talked about it with Edward? If they had talked it over, Bella couldn't remember.

Meanwhile beside Bella, Edward was figuring out a plan, already a step ahead of her, having dealt with the nervousness the night of his sixteenth birthday. Each idea that entered his mind was thrown right back out, out casted. Then when the sun was nearly setting and they prepared to enter into the Kali Organization, he looked at Bella with dread. Her eyes and forehead were the only part of her face that was visible; apparently she remembered that women over the age of fifteen in the Kali organization had to keep the lower half of their face hidden, mostly out of custom. Her brown eyes glittering with sudden fright of having to return to this prison, he felt the need to wrap her up in his arms protectively but he resisted.

Her gaze met his and he watched as her brown, delicate eyebrows furrowed at his forlorn expression. "What's wrong?" she whispered, after they successfully passed the drunken guards at the Kali gate.

He looked away, made a face as though he might throw-up and shook his head. "I'm just working on a plan . . . I'll tell you later."

She looked at him with worry but nodded nonetheless. To Edwards utter relief they blended in with the crowed effortlessly. Young children scrambled with delighted screeches here and there along the street as they chased each other. Laughter and arguments could also be heard inside some of the shops. Oddly it reminded them of Sandhya, and they hated the fact. Bella was trying to remember the way to her old home, hoping that her father was there, hoping that he had kept faithful to their longing of escaping. Edward followed her blindly, taking in everything around him, storing everything for future analyzation.

They turned a corner and found themselves facing a vast field and a castle placed on the top of a small hill. It was made of white stone and just as extravagant as the Sandhya castle. It stumped Edward how alike the two society's seemed to be, he started to wonder if there were any differences. He pushed that thought away stubbornly; of course there are differences. Then why did none come to mind?

They continued to lead their horses down the cobblestoned street and their stomachs began to churn at how close they were getting to the castle. "Did you really live this close to the castle?" Edward asked stunned.

"I think so . . . It's a bit blurry but I remember having to walk to the castle to deliver some weapons that my father and I made for them and it wasn't a long journey. I could be home by mid morning if I left at six but sometimes they'd invite me for brunch or something if I hadn't eaten yet that day. That's when the prince started noticing me . . . and when I became desperate to escape."

"How did the prince treat you, Tuulikki?" he asked, not really wanting to know the answer but needing to know it at the same time.

She took a rattling breath, mixed with anger and disgust. "Like a piece of meat. Nearly all the boys here treated me as such. . . Except for perhaps Peter. He's the younger brother of Prince James. He knew how much I hated or despised his brother and he would help me escape from him whenever he could. . . Edward . . .?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yeah . . .?"

"I-if we come across Peter . . . could we not hurt him? He was like a brother to me. He wanted to escape like me and-,"

"Bella," he cut her off slightly amused. "Of course we won't hurt him, he kept my Tuulikki safe. I'm forever in his dept."

Bella looked at him and smiled gratefully. "Thank you." Suddenly she pulled Smoke to a stop and looked around. She slid from her horse and tied him to a nearby tree. Edward followed suit and when he opened his mouth to question her she held up her hand and began speaking. "I think this is it. Let me go first, wait here and I'll come for you. Do not make any sounds. I've been away for awhile and my father probably thinks the royal family has taken me and turned me against our desires to escape. If you make any sound he'll think it's a trap and that wouldn't be very beneficial."

Edward nodded silently, and kissed her on the lips tenderly, willing for her to be careful.

Bella walked through a relatively thick patch of vegetation and searched for the home she had lived in for twelve years. Finally she found it. It had two floors and a large garage to the side where she and her father would work on weapons from dawn to dusk. She loved the time she got to spend with her father, they would talk or laugh or fantasize over escaping Kali forever, together. The garage was open and there was a golden light streaming through the door on the side of the concrete wall. Her father was inside. She took a deep breath and forced her legs to move forward when they hesitated nervously.

Finally she made it to the half open door and knocked on the wood softly. The sounds of clanking metal stopped and she stepped inside, facing her father.

His hair had grayed even more over the last few years and wrinkles under his eyes were etched with the ghost of worry, his brown eyes dull, almost unseeing. He looked up the young woman that stood in front of him up and down and squinted his eyes at her, trying to see past the clothe that covered the bottom half of her face. He looked in her eyes and cocked his head to the side. "Renee?" he asked incredulously.

_He thinks I'm mom_, she thought more than a little pleased. Bella pulled down the cloth and let it hang around her neck. She smiled at her father, "No, dad. It's me, Bella."

An instant smile spread across his face and he launched himself at his daughter. His brown eyes coming back to life, tears springing and preparing to overflow. "Bella, Bella, Bella." He kept repeating her name as if he hadn't said it enough in the last four years. He pulled away and held her at arm's length. "You've grown beautifully." Suddenly his eyes caught sight of the holster on her waist and the amulet round her neck. "You escaped. You're Sandhyan."

"Yes."

"Why have you returned?" he asked furiously. "If they recognize you, if they see you, they will kill you. Especially after Kia's death." He began pulling her inside the garage, but Bella held her ground.

"I know this. I'm here on a Hunt." Bella turned around and whistled. And instantly Edward appeared jogging to her side. Charlie glared at Edward when he took Bella's hand. To him Bella was still twelve years old. "Father this is Prince Edward. He found me four years ago when I was floating in a boat unconscious. If it wasn't for him I would probably be dead." Both Edward and Charlie visibly flinched at that. Bella forced the small smile to disappear. "Can we come in?"

"Of course," he said a new found respect for the young man who had saved his daughters life.

**_Sooooooo! how do you like! don't forget about telling me if you're intested in making a video for this story. I'm reallycurious what you'll do! don't forget to tell me how you liked this! love you!_**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: to young to be Steph! Ha! **_

"So what is this Hunt for?" Charlie asked as he sat down heavily.

"To save three Sandhyans. My brother and two friends," Edward answered expressionlessly, trying to hide the sorrow he still harbored. "They were taken nearly six years ago."

Charlie nodded thoughtfully, placing a toothpick in his mouth. He stood and began sweeping the walls that were covered with weapons with his eyes. "So you'll be breaking into the castle?"

"Yes." Bella smiled and stood beside her father, already knowing what he was thinking.

Charlie looked at his daughter with pride. "You'll be needing weapons. Weapons they don't have."

"They haven't picked up whips have they?" Bella asked.

"Nope."

Bella grinned as she stepped forward and pulled down a midnight black whip with silver threads weaved along with the black. Edward watched hypnotized as a definite crack bounced around the concrete walls of the garage.

"You know how to use a whip?" Edward asked incredulously.

"Yeah, I forgot till now." She turned to face Edward her smile innocent. She flicked the whip and it wrapped itself around Edward's wrist loosely.

"She's the only whip master in the Kali organization," Charlie chuckled. "She taught herself, it's like she was born with it."

"I'll say," Edward breathed marveling at the thick rope around his wrist. Bella pulled it back roughly and it unraveled itself, stinging his flesh. It was a small pain though, kind of like when she would pull his ear, but enough to make him wince.

"So, you said you were thinking of a plan. What is it?" Bella asked getting to business, pulling out her dagger and sharpening it with a stone on a metal table.

Edward gulped softly, and he felt his stomach churn once more. He didn't like the plan, but knew it was the only way they could succeed. "Is it possible for you to get back into the castle?"

She instantly dropped her dagger and it nearly sliced her toes off as it clattered to the floor. She looked at Edward horrified, along with her father. "G-get back i-in th-tha-the k-ke-castle? Are you insane?! They'll kill me! They don't think I'm dead anymore, they know I'm Sandhyan. They know I killed Kia. How do you expect me to survive passing the front door?!"

"Claim that you were forced to kill Kia, forced to become Sandhyan," he answered simply but slightly reluctantly, he half way wanted this plan to be rejected.

"How? 'they would kill me if I didn't do what they wanted'? That won't work for these people. They'd expect us to die before we switch sides."

Edward thought rapidly. Suddenly a light bulb turned off in his head. "Why exactly do women your age have to hide most of their faces?"

Bella raked her fingers through her bangs, making them hang in uneven angles. "I don't know. It's just an old custom. Little people in Kali remember the reasoning of old customs."

"It's a sign of innocence," Charlie said suddenly. "You know, virginity?" he amended at the sight of their confused faces. "Kalian strongly believe that a young woman, at Bella's age should be kept pure, innocent."

"Oh. That makes sense," Bella said softly, picking her dagger up from the floor and began sharpening it again.

Edward thought a bit more, pulling at his ear a little. "Claim that we threatened to take away your virginity," he mumbled incoherently.

"What was that?"

He took a deep breath finding that his throat had begun closing up. "Claim that we threatened to take away your virginity," he said a little louder. Silence. Even the shrieking of stone grinding against metal had ceased.

"They would welcome me back without trial," Bella said nearly as reluctant as Edward felt. "What do I do after I get in?" Her features were nearly devoid of emotion, except for perhaps her eyes that showed fear.

"Get close to them, give them no reason to suspect you. Maybe get Peter involved. Do think he would be interested in escaping to Sandhya?"

"Maybe," she looked at the ground, gripping the hilt of the dagger and running her thump across the blade. Edward frowned and walked towards her pulling her in a hug. He pressed a kiss into her soft hair, running his hand along its length.

"You know I'm going to hate sending you into that castle don't you? Hate that James is going to try to make you his, when you're so free? But it's the only way and we have to save them as quickly as possible. I'm sorry."

Bella pulled away just enough to look at his face. She placed a small hand on his warm, slightly paled cheek. It's solid substance making her hand cease to shake. "It's okay, Edward." She reached up placing a tender kiss on his lips. They heard Charlie cough uncomfortably near them and pulled apart.

"There is a spare room for you in the house, Edward. You probably need your rest, both of you."

Bella walked over to her father and kissed his cheek softly. "Thank you dad. See you in the morning."

With that the two soul mates walked out of the garage hand in hand.

_**Okay I hated this chapter… mostly because I hate fillers and you can argue all you want but I seriously think this was a filler! Ugh! Lol you know what to do you Gangstas!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: snore I am Stephanie Meyer….. snore louder I **_**am**_** Stephenie Meyer! wake up "I am stephenie meyer!!" "No you're not…" say's Stephenie… "Damn"**_

"You're going to have to get all my weapons to me after I convince them I'm 'safe'," Bella said as she mounted Smoke, preparing to leave her father's home.

"Don't worry, I'll get them to you in the evening. You have your dagger don't you?" Bella patted her leg where it was sheathed in a hidden holster. "Good girl." Edward seemed to struggle with words for a moment. "You'll be careful won't you, Anemone?"

"Anemone? What does that mean? What happened to 'Tuulikki'?" Bella asked curiously.

Edward grinned. "Tuulikki means little wind. You're barely little anymore, Anemone. You're a strong wind."

Bella covered her mouth with her hands, blinking rapidly trying to keep the tears from coming. How was she to succeed without him? He was just to perfect to be left alone. Despite her efforts to keep herself from crying, her tears began to overflow and fall to the ground beneath Smoke's feet. Her hands shaking she let her hands fall from her mouth, reaching for Edward. He took her hand ignoring her tears like she wanted him to. He kissed her knuckles, one by one, silently wishing that he hadn't come up with this plan, wanting instead to spend the rest of time with her, wanting to not have to do this Hunt, wishing that his three friends hadn't been taken.

"Go before I decide to lock tie you to a tree," he laughed, Bella didn't know how serious he was.

Then before his eyes, he watched her trot to the castle that she despised, that she secretly feared, and he could do nothing to stop her, mostly because she wouldn't let him despite her fears.

0 0 0 0 0 0

Bella gulped loudly as a young man, slightly older than herself jogged towards her as she approached the castle gates. Only when he was about ten feet away from Smoke did she recognize him. It was Peter, his blond hair had grown lighter and he was a lot taller than she remembered. His hazel-green eyes looked different, duller, depleted of hope. Without a thought she jumped from Smoke gracefully and sprinted towards him, slamming into his chest. He flinched at her touch, trying to pry her off of himself. Finally when he pushed her away, holding her at arms length he was able to look into her eyes, silently cursing the stupid cloth that concealed the bottom half of her face; he needed to find out who she was since she greeted him like an old friend. Suddenly the deep brown eyes and delicate eyebrows looked familiar.

" . . . Bella?" He asked incredulously, deniably.

"Mm-hm," she nodded smiling beneath the cloth. She watched as his dull eyes once again became the light hopeful eyes she remembered. The eyes that had calmed her when she felt that James would go one step too far.

He pulled her into another hug, but it was only for a second because he finally realized who he was hugging. "Why are you here?" he was angry and Bella flinched. "You'll be killed, don't you understand?!" When he said that she didn't understand anymore. "Answer me," he commanded.

"I'm here on a Hunt," she said looking down at the purple slippers on her feet that matched the cloth on her face. "The prisoners, the Sandhyans, in the dungeons, I'm here to save them . . . with my . . . with Edward." She didn't know why but she knew that he would help her, maybe even come to the Sandhya Society if they succeeded.

"How do you expect to get inside without getting killed off immediately, especially after you killed my sister?" he had no problem with his sister's death. His family was so messed up that he had come to resent and despise the half-crazed princess of Kali. He flinched at a distant memory of her half drowning him in a lake by the castle. Any longer and he would've died- Kia knew this of course, she would've gone all the way if it hadn't been for Bella. She had jumped into the lake and smacked Kia right in the mouth, freeing Peter from her grasp.

Bella grinned under the cloth, and pulled it down so it hung at her neck, revealing her sinister smile. Peter recognized it immediately, and couldn't prevent a smile of his own from appearing. Memories of childhood pranks flowing through the river of his mind unbidden. "I've got a plan."

He waited expecting more but all she did was grin. "And?" he asked impatiently.

"You'll see," she said in a smug singsong voice. It annoyed Peter immensely. "Now bring me into the castle like you would to a traitor," she pulled the cloth above her face again. "Make sure Smoke is tended to," she added as an afterthought, inclining her head towards her faithful steed. She turned her back to him giving him access to take hold of her arms to force her to the castle.

He hesitated for a moment, then got a grip shifting his expression to that of disgust and dark exhilaration, a look that Kia would adopt when she predicted a murder, that she would perform. He took hold of her arms, gripping them tightly, but not too tightly. She willingly let him shove her forward when they passed through the gate and the guard that opened it. The guard gave Peter an approving nod, and returned to manning the gate, knowing that the royal family would take care of the "wench".

The continued to walk, or stumble in that manor when they passed someone but when there was no one around he loosened his hold and let her walk more freely. Finally they entered the castle and a lone vulture screeched sending a message throughout the castle calling forth each member of the royal family. James was the last to arrive and Bella stiffened desperately wanting to hide behind something as his greedy, hungry eyes raked her body, making her feel dirty. She was grateful for the cloth that covered her face, because if he recognized her . . . she shuddered in discomfort.

Peter's mother, Makia, held herself as if she were smelling something unbearably horrific, her head held so high she was nearly looking at the ceiling. Beside her stood James who had an arm wrapped around the waist of a young woman with long flaming hair. She looked oddly familiar but Bella couldn't recall her name. She was looking up at James admiringly, taking no notice of Bella the "traitor". At Makia's side stood a fourteen year old Jane and Alec, the set of twins who had been nine when Bella had last seen them. They looked quite sallow and expressionless, numb. With a twinge of guilt Bella remembered that they had been oddly close with their older sister Kia. Then again they were half-crazed as well so she didn't care much about them.

"Who's this Peter?" James asked his eyes never leaving Bella, and with annoyance she noticed how his eyes seemed to look everywhere _but_ her eyes. She rolled her eyes; typical James. Unfortunately the one time he did look in her eyes had been at the exact moment when she rolled them, and he recognized her instantly. "Ah," he grinned devilishly. "Isabella how are you?"

Bella flinched at his seductive purr when he had said her name. She flinched again when she heard Peter's rough voice behind her. "I found the traitor just outside the castle gates." For a moment Bella thought he actually meant what he was saying but remembered it was all an act a moment later.

Makia was holding the set of twins by their shoulders, they seemed to desperately want to run their blades through Bella's heart. It surprised her how suddenly they had come back to life, Jane's eyes burning with fire and Alec's freezing with ice. "Well, what brings you here Bella?" her voice was calm at the surface but had the ability to cut through stone in its dark suffocating depths.

"I've escaped from the Sandhya." Her voice was strong but slightly muffled by the cloth at her mouth.

"You killed Kia," Jane spat with no control at all.

"What makes you think we'd welcome you back with open arms?" Alec finished for his twin.

"I didn't mean to do what I did," she said with the right amount of self pity, looking down at her feet with shame. "They forced me," she whimpered. "Threatened me."

"With what?" Peter asked curious. For a moment he had also fallen for her amazing acting skills.

Bella remained silent trying to add effect. "Speak girl!" Makia barked impatiently.

"They," she took a shaky breath. "They threatened my . . . virginity."

Everyone in the entry hall had visibly stiffened, even Peter. It was silent for a few moments and Bella lifted her head once more, eager for their reactions. The woman with flaming hair had actually begun untangling herself from James and rushed across the room throwing her arms around Bella's neck in sympathy. The scent of her, pines, instantly jogged Bella's memory and the name of the woman resurfaced. Victoria. She was the daughter of another black smith and they had become, not quite friends but they understood each other, to an extent of course. **(A/N: Yeah not a Victoria reaction you would expect from the actual Victoria but remember they strongly believed in a young woman's virginity… James is kind of like the oxi-moron to the society… or something like that…)** Peter released Bella's arms and let her hug Victoria back. She willed tears to spring to her eyes and she sniffed into the older woman's shoulder.

"Well," Makia said in a chocked voice. "That certainly changes things. You remember where you're chambers are don't you? You must be tired." **(A/N: I don't know if I mentioned it before but she would sometimes stay the night at the castle, much to her discomfort thanks to James.)**

"Yes I suppose I am," Bella agreed despite the fact that she was quite wound up, feeling an extreme high at succeeding in getting inside the castle without being killed off, plus she knew that Makia would want to discuss some things with her family. Bella had no worry about that though because she knew that Peter would tell her everything his "dear" mother said. She made her way towards the grand staircase that led to the West wing, trying to ignore James' eyes on her retreating figure. She knew all too well that he would want to take that virginity that she had "protected". She shuddered once again half expecting Edward to calm running up behind her and fling her on his shoulder, bring her back to happy times.

_**Phew!! That's probably my longest chapter in my history of Fanfiction stories! Also just to set something straight: Peter and Bella are best friends! I swear that nothing shall ever happen between them except that! Lol now review review! I loved that chapter by the way, I found it very fun to right… despite the fact that there is barely any Edward in it… : ( sigh okay enough talk and more review! I love you all! kiss kiss**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Nothing much to say right now except I hope you enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: Unfortunately my boyfriend gave me a reality check and told me I wasn't Stephenie Meyer… Yeah but I'll be sure to tell him cars don't have feelings! **_

When Bella reached her old guest room she scrunched her nose at the amount of dust that covered every inch of the once magnificent chamber. She fought the urge to sneeze as she locked the door behind her and made her way to the window which faced in the general direction of her father's, where Edward was, waiting for night's thick cover would help him blend in. Bella pulled her amulet from the inside of her clothes and began rubbing the dark stone that so resembled the Stone of Sandhya. She began to wonder if it had actually helped her to fool the Kali Royalty, minus Peter of course.

Bella turned from the window and began to search through the room. She wasn't sure I she was doing it but she felt she had to. The thick clouds of dust that were forming in the air were unavoidable and she continued to sneeze and her cheeks were wet from irritated tears. Cursing under her breath she yanked the window open trying to create at least some air circulation. It helped, if only slightly.

Suddenly her eyes caught onto something that looked extremely familiar. The pair of black slippers jogged her memory a little but only enough to cause little snips of old memories to flash before her eyes. She reached out for the slippers, hesitating for a moment, then she rubbed the softly layer of dust on them. She pulled them on in a trance like state.

_A young girl of about eleven years old stepped from the thick throng of Kalians. Her long hair was tied back with a black ribbon. She looked so delicate and fragile, but with the two startlingly sharp knives in her hands she looked oddly lethal. Her movements were so precise, so sharp, almost as sharp as the knives she held. Once she had glided towards the middle of the courtyard she placed the knives on the ground so they made an X. She slid her foot beneath the intersection of the X and looked up. She smiled at the crowd as if she knew something they didn't._

_Then, as fast as lightening, she kicked her foot up flinging the knives into the air. The Blade Dance had begun. She fell to her knees her head bent low, her knuckles tight against the cobblestone. The knives began to fall from the air. It was easy to tell where they were headed but the girl didn't move. The blades continued to fall the sun light glinting devilishly off the blade. Suddenly her hand shot up and caught the knife that would've decapitated her. The other knife fell to the ground beside her and rebounded into the air where the girl caught it by the blade. _

_The crowd around her cheered in anticipation but grew silent when she pulled yet another blade from thin air. She began to juggle the knives ignoring the cuts she deliberately caused on her hands. The people around her didn't see her as much as twitch. Finally she paused and threw them all back into the air, her blood that glinted on them shone brightly and as they fell she just stood there. Then with a deafening clang the buried themselves in the cracks of the cobblestoned street. She collected her knives and any of the money the crowed threw in her wake silently. Then her bloody hands dripping she made her way home. _

_She smiled at herself wistfully; she had just begun a new style of Blade Dancing. _

Bella blinked as she the memory of the day when she had become popular in the Kali Organization, when she had become known as The Blade Dancer, not just the Black Smiths Daughter. She looked at her hands and could see the scars that stayed with her for five years. Suddenly she heard the cry of the nightingale and jumped when she saw the darkness outside her window. She stumbled towards the window and looked down. And sure enough there was Edward climbing up a thick vine that reached her window and higher. He looked up at her and smiled in relief. When he pushed himself through the window he took her in his arms and kissed her.

At that moment the door to her guest chambers decided to open. They froze and pulled apart. Bella clutched her heart in relief when she realized it was only Peter. He stared at the two expressionless, closed the door behind them and stared for a moment longer before succumbing to fits of laughter. He clutched his sides and collapsed on the dusty bed sucking in dust, making him choke. This only made him laugh harder. Beside her, Edward was laughing as well but only because of Peters graceless entrance.

Bella put her hands on her hips and glared at the two boys who had suddenly decided to go insane for no apparent reason. "Peter . . ." she said with deliberate slowness and venom. His laughter immediately stopped and he looked at his best friend wearily. He stood from the bed, half of his face covered with dust, and peered around Bella to look at Edward.

"I _hate_ it when she uses that voice. It gives me the creeps."

Edward nodded in agreement. "Has she ever pulled your ear? Hurts like hell." Suddenly Bella was pulling on his ear mercilessly and was using "that voice" at the same time.

"Would you be so kind as to tell me why you are laughing your heads off?"

Peter shrugged. "I don't know I guess I just found the situation comical . . . Okay now why don't you just yell at me for the real reason why you're sending daggers my way?"

"What are you talking about?" Bella asked defensively.

"You wanted to kiss me longer," Edward said smugly. She pulled on his ear harder digging her nail into his skin. "Ouch!"

Peter was trying desperately to conceal his laughter now. He looked down at the floor and noticed something different, or something familiar. He immediately stopped laughing. "Bella . . .?"

"What?" she snapped through gritted teeth.

"Why are you wearing your Blade Dancing shoes?"

Bella looked down confused. She cocked her head to the side, she forgot that she had put them on. Momentarily forgot about the memory that had flooded back to her. "Oh… I just found them . . . I put them on because they looked familiar and then the day when I had first Blade Danced in the Main Courtyard came back to me . . ."

"Came back to you . . .?" Peter repeated confused. "Did you forget about your life here when you escaped to Sandhya?"

Bella nodded. "A guard knocked me out," she said dismissively. "And when I woke up again all I could remember was my name." Bella never thought about it but now that she had actually said it; it sounded pretty depressing.

Edward cleared his throat. "Blade Dancing . . .?"

Bella looked down at her hands, studying the scars once again. Edward looked as well, and understood immediately. He had always thought he had given her those scars whenever they practiced with each other. But now he understood. He understood that there was more to understand about his soul mate.

"She was the best," Peter praised. "Most believe that she's the descendent of one of the very first Kalians. Others believe she's a descendant of the very first Sandhyans, a curse. I believe both," he amended staring at Bella curiously, as if he was trying to unravel her secrets.

Bella's head snapped up. "What?"

Peter sat down on the dusty bed again. "I think that one of your ancestors was Sandhyan and another was Kalian," he said as though it were as simple as rain.

"But how does my Blade Dancing bring you to that conclusion?"

"Well Kalians and Sandhyans have different blood. They are both strong. So strong that if a Kalian or Sandhyan were to reproduce they would make almost a different race. But since you're not directly an offspring of a Kali or Sandhya member then you're really not any different than the Kalians. Blood wise," he added hastily at the murderous look she gave him.

"That still doesn't answer my question," Bella persisted.

"This is only a theory but I think that when the two different blood's mix they make an even stronger species. So all in all you're pretty much stronger than all Sandhyans and Kalians. Your blood probably makes you more creative hence your different form of Blade Dancing, and more eye catching which is evident by your beauty."

Bella blushed at that. "So has a Sandhyan and Kalian ever reproduced in the past?"

"Yes," Edward and Peter said at the same time.

_**Yeah…. Not much action there…. But I liked it a little. Review review!! **_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: Only in high school, how can I be Steph?**_

Bella blinked at the twin moment Edward and Peter had just had. "How do you both now and yet I do not?"

"Because you don't have royal blood," Edward said simply. "Despite the fact that you were a princess in Sandhya you still didn't have royal blood so you weren't born with the knowledge of very important events that have occurred between the Sandhyan and Kalian."

"Oh."

Peter smiled. "Do you want to hear the story?"

Bella sighed, pulling out her dagger and throwing it in the air and catching it deftly by the blade, only this time she made sure she didn't bleed. "Go ahead."

0 0 0 0 0 0

Achan was the son of one of the well known butchers in the Kali Organization. He was eighteen years old and highly energetic. He rarely sat still in one place for longer than a minute or two. He was always up to adventure and trouble. He loved to break the rules. He was tall and lanky. His cheek bones were high and sharp. Achan's gray eyes were so light they were nearly white, and his hair was a mass of messy black.

Dara was the daughter of a seamstress in the Sandhya Society. She was barely sixteen and one of the nicest young women in the Society. She was selfless and strong. Dara rarely showed weakness like most members of the Sandhya. She was also very wise for her age and most people, even people older, looked to her for advice. Dara was average height and her dirty blonde hair reached just past her shoulder blades. Her eyes were an odd, but nonetheless beautiful ice green. And her lips looked just as delicate as her eyebrows.

One fateful night Achan had, in seek of adventure, ventured farther into the forest to hunt for his father's shop. That same night Dara was covering one of her best friends' rounds in the forest. She discovered him waiting for a kill in a hollow of a tree. At first she threatened to kill him because he was evidently Kalian, but something about him made her stop. They continued to meet like this as often as possible. They would talk to each other about life in their very different cultures. Achan had fallen in love with her the moment he laid eyes on her beautiful form. It surprised him how lethal she looked when she prowled through the dark of the forest, but it also comforted him at the same time. Dara found herself falling in love with him as well as the nights went by. But it had scared her. For a few weeks she didn't patrol the woods, but finally she decided that it didn't matter. Luckily Achan hadn't ceased coming to the forest, no matter how sad it made him when she would show up. He would just sit there and remember all the conversations they had shared. But when she had once again come to the forest he asked if he could be hers. He asked if she would marry him. She agreed. But nobody knew about it. A month after they had eloped Dara found that she had become pregnant. She immediately ran from home waiting for night to fall to see Achan. She told him of the news and that she was frightened. What if she could never return home? What of the child? But Achan's excitement had put her fears to rest and they ran away together. No one was sure where. But another nine months later Dara returned to the Sandhya Society a one month baby in her arms. She kept her head down and easily blended in with the crowd until she reached her home where she presented her son Casimir to her family.

She had planned this with Achan a few months before her son was born. At first he didn't think it was a smart idea but he caved when he realized that it would make Dara happy. She would tell her family of Achan and how much she loved him, how much he meant to her, and how perfect he was for her. Unfortunately they demanded she leave, but they still loved her so they didn't tell anyone. Dara returned to Achan teary eyed and they made a decision to go back to where they had hidden out for nine months.

Years passed and Casimir grew to be a very handsome young man. He was culturally aware of both his mother's and father's heritage and he was very talented. Achan had taught him the art of Blade Dancing when he had turned ten years old, and he was surprised at how advanced Casimir already seemed to be. It was as though he could move the dagger with his mind, keeping it in the air longer than normal, making it twist faster and faster. Dara had also taught him the exponents of stealth, but like her husband she was surprised at how quickly he took it in.

He was fifteen when he went to Kali for the first time. Achan hadn't been home for nearly sixteen years and he was anxious as to what would happen if he were recognized. Achan dressed in a long cape and kept his head in shadow. His son Casimir walked by his side dressed in the customary clothing for the Blade Dance. He was planning to dance for the Kalians to be excepted into the organizations since he was casted out from the Sandhya when he was just a baby. The only thing that troubled him was that if he were excepted then he probably wouldn't see his mother again.

When Casimir began to dance, the people in the Main Courtyard had instantly fallen in love with him. He was the best Blade Dancer they had seen. The princess of the Kali, Nazli had also fallen hard for him. She began to Dance with him as well. At first it was a companionable Blade Dance, friendship. But as hours passed of ceaseless dancing it turned to a romantic Blade Dance. Casimir had fallen in love with Nazli as well. It was a binding love that the two felt and it was as though there was nothing in the world but the each other.

Achan watched sadly as he watched the eyes that looked so much like his own smolder with love. This was what he hoped for, and what he dreaded. Reluctantly he turned and began to travel back to his home with Dara. He no longer belonged in the Kali Organization, but his son, Casimir was defiantly a part of it.

0 0 0 0 0 0

"And you think I'm related to this Casimir?" Bella said incredulously looking back and forth from Edward to Peter.

"A little. Not enough to have royal blood though, or else you would be born with the knowledge of him," Edward said gently holding her hand, rubbing her knuckles with the pad of his thumb.

She looked into Edward's sharp green eyes, the intensity of her stare making everyone but her uncomfortable. "If we have children they'll be like Casimir?"

Edward swallowed deeply. Surprised by her question but also relieved that she didn't seem frightened by the concept. He swallowed again. "Yes. Even though you're Sandhyan your blood is still Kalian."

Bella nodded thoughtfully. Both Peter and Edward could see the gears in her head working overtime and they had no idea where her question would lead. But they wouldn't find out because she abruptly stopped questioning about her theorized ancestry. "Did you bring my weapons?"

Edward pulled her whip from the inside of his loose shirt, and removed the second sword that was tied to his waist. Peter's eyes widened when he saw the whip and he stared at Bella in astonishment. "Y-you can master a whip? Kalians haven't used whips since they were one with the Sandhyans!"

Bella grinned. "Yup."

Peter shook his head, his eyes as wide as saucers. "Isabella Swan, you never cease to unsettle me." Bella giggled as she pulled Edward into another kiss, giving Peter his queue to leave.

_**So… I love Peter! Lol okay you gangsta' s ready to do what you do best?! Good cuz I'm demanding you to review! hehe they'll never get out of that one rubs hands togther diabolically "Why are you still here reading my authors note?! huh punk?! click that review! sheesh! **_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Okay so here I am trying to figure out how to get to the end of my story and I already know that this chapter will not be a fun one…. At least for me… IF you think it's fun Yay! But I don't think I'ts gonna be fun… We'll see If I dooooo at the end of the story…. **_

_**Disclaimer: I am a great liar; I have a bag called the "bag of emotion" and I stuff all my emotions into that bag so If I'm lying you would never know because I would be devoid of emotion gasp… so here I go stuffs all emotions into the "bag of emotion" take out sarcasm I am the author of Twilight! See you soooo can't tell I'm lying! But I am trust me… (wow that's ironic that I'm asking you to trust me when I'm lying….)**_

Alice looked from side to side before she entered the stables, hoping with all her might that no one was inside. With a deep breath she pushed the double doors open. Slowly she let herself exhale when she found the stable empty. Quickly she raced to her horse Duncan. Once he was saddled she jumped on and galloped out of Sandhya, towards the Kali organization. She knew Bella and Edward would be able to save Jasper and the others, she just needed to be there too. She wanted to see Jasper again, her big brother and best friend. She needed to, she couldn't wait any longer.

0 0 0 0 0 0

With her casual prairie skirt flowing behind her she ran down the dungeon steps as fast as she could, hoping with all her might that James hadn't seen her. A guard stood at the foot of the stairs and she stopped immediately unsure of what to do. The guard saw her frantic look and smiled softly.

"James is still after you huh, Bella?" he asked chuckling softly.

It took Bella a minute to recognize him as August, Peter's best friend since childhood. More memories that had been locked tight began flashing before her eyes and for a moment the face of the grown young man changed to that of a young boy before returning to its present state. Bella shook her head.

"August? Wow. . . Um yeah he's still after me. . . If you could, tell him that you didn't see me if he comes down here?" she asked hopefully.

"Of course, Bella."

With that Bella walked past him with a grateful smile. She would catch up with him some other time. She shivered uncomfortably as the cold air whipped across her face as she once again began to run. Torches lit the way at equal intervals and when she came to an intersection of corridors she slowed her breathing trying to listen to everything. She could hear the dripping of water that coated the stone walls. She could hear and feel the soft breeze that came from nowhere. Finally she heard signs of living, breathing creatures. She followed it. Silently pulling out her dagger from its back sheath as she went.

Maybe it was just her gut knowledge that the captured Sandhyan were here that made it seem so much smaller but she couldn't be sure. The sounds of breathing and small movement began to grow louder in her well trained ears. She began to breath harder, reasons unknown. Perhaps it was because she was going to meet her soon to be brother-in-law, if she made it out alive. Don't think like that, she cursed herself. Before she could sort through her thoughts she found them.

For a moment she was motionless, they were huddled close together for warmth in the darkest corner of the cell. The cell had a horrific smell and she was surprised that she hadn't noticed it before now. She felt a sudden urge to gag and cry at the same time. Bella needed to save them and quick. They looked terribly thin as if they hadn't eaten for weeks. Suddenly with very lithe movements the girl, Rosalie sprung like a cat to the bars. Her expression was as dangerous as poison.

"What do you want?" she spat. Her defiant tone made Bella smile, she hoped Rosalie talked like that to everyone who chose to pay them a visit.

"I'm here on a Hunt," Bella answered in a soft whisper. The other two perked up at that word. "With Edward," she added.

The large one stood and walked toward the bars as well. He looked Bella straight in the eye. "My brother, Edward?" Despite his efforts his voice cracked at the end. Bella nodded. "Where is he? Who are you?" By now the other whom she assumed to be Jasper had gathered around the bars, peering at Bella curiously and warily.

"It's kind of a long story," she said delicately as she sat on the damp stone floor.

0 0 0 0 0 0

An hour later, Bella told her whole story of her transition to the Sandhyan way of life, with many interruptions. Rosalie had given her murderous glares until she told them of Kia's death, then she only stared at her with contempt.

"So where is Edward?" Jasper asked. "I don't think he would be let into this hell as easily as you did."

"He's at my father's house, a mile or two away from here. I was the black smith's daughter and I would deliver weapons when I was a child," she answered their unspoken question.

Rosalie's stare intensified after a moment of silence. "Well if you're here to save us, get to it." Both Jasper and Emmett rolled their eyes at her remark.

"Ignore my sister, please," Jasper sad exasperatedly. "But she does make a point. . . . If you've been here for a week, what's taking so long?"

Bella struggled for an answer, asking that particular question to herself as well. "I don't know. . . . I don't think we have a plan yet but I promise I will not fail in freeing you. The Sandhyan's are awaiting your return, especially Alice." Jasper's eyes lit up with an intense fire at her name, but it slowly dimmed as he realized she wasn't there with him.

"Do whatever you can," Emmett said encouragingly. He stuck a surprisingly skinny wrist compared to the rest of his body, through the bars and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You'll make it. Our time here has been too long and I just know you and Edward will be the ones to save us." Bella smiled a watery smile, her eyes filling to the brim with tears when he declared his faith in her.

_**I really want to give you guys a long chapter but my writing was slowly losing it's value as I continued to write this one so please be merciful… I really want to get you a really long chapter! I'll try very hard for the next… very hard (not promising anything but pretty close) lol… you know what to do…**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Okay well This is gonna be my attempt at a long chapter because I think you guys deserve it for all those reviews… I love you all so much and you're all so uplifting and I probably wouldn't be here if you guys weren't on the sidelines to cheer me on!!!! Love you **_

_**Disclaimer: Nothing creative so I'm not Stephenie Meyer**_

James prowled the long corridors of the Kailian palace like a predator. Bella watched from behind as his shoulders moved like a lions as he walked, slightly hunched and rolling with the rest of his body. A small shudder traveled through her body. Her grip on her whip tightened involuntarily. She wasn't entirely sure how she was supposed to do this, she just new she had too. Luckily the very small amount of Sandhyan blood that ran in her veins gave her the ability to see in the pitch darkness as well as she could see in the daylight. Oddly she was also able to pull the darkness around her as well, like a blanket, preventing anyone to see her. She was unaware of it though.

She could tell that her knuckles were white from the pressure she was forcing on them but if she couldn't exert energy while she followed him, she would attack him at the wrong time. Suddenly her foot kicked a pebble, she froze, cursing herself silently as James froze as well. Bella recovered quickly and when James made a move to turn around and find the source of the noise she charged at him holding her whip in her two hands. She jumped on his half turned back and wrapped the thick rope around his neck. He didn't even have time to breathe in one last breath, let alone cry out. With all the courage she could muster she was able to stare into his surprised eyes murderously. His skin turned blue, his eyes as big as saucers and a disturbing choking sound slipped past his lips as the life was sucked out of him. Finally his legs gave out and they tumbled to the floor. Bella nearly lost her grip on him but managed to hold on. Another minute or two of the silence and his choking noises he fell limp, and Bella felt all the ghosts that had pressed against her since she had returned to the palace disappear into nothing more than memories.

Bella collected her whip quietly feeling that what she had done had been much too easy. She had a feeling that the rest of the night wouldn't be that way . . . .

0 0 0 0 0 0

_**STOP!!! YOU MUST PLAY THE SONG MOONLIGHT FROM YIRUMA TO READ THIS UPCOMING PART! IT FLOWS WITH THE STORY!!! AS NIKE SAYS: JUST EFFIN DO IT! (YES I REVISED)**_

Edward slipped silently down to the dungeons, expecting a guard to meet him at the bottom of the steps. To his surprise there was no one there, he decided to ignore it for the most part but he continued to move just as cautiously, if not more. Suddenly he heard a rather high-pitched voice deeper in the dungeons. It sounded oddly familiar, but it sounded familiarly different. He walked faster and faster, until he couldn't go any faster. There in front of him stood Alice, and just beyond her . . . The sight made him want to cry with joy and relief, but he refrained.

He walked up to his sister's side pulling out the key Peter had given him and unlocked the cell. He was nearly crushed by his brother's weight, and after a moment he realized that Emmett was shaking against him, and Edward also realized that if Emmett was crying then it would be okay for him to cry as well. He let the tears spill from his eyes. Finally they pulled apart and Emmett took his little brothers face in his massive hands, rememorizing it.

"You've grown a lot, twerp." All Edward could do was nod, his throat constricted with his joy. Emmett turned and faced Jasper and Alice who had instantly embraced and were now kissing each other softly. Emmett coughed, "Okay Jazz . Let me see my sister." His voice was deep and menacing but everyone could hear the humor as well. Reluctantly Jasper detached himself from Alice allowing Emmett to engulf her in a bone crushing hug.

"What happens now?" Rosalie asked suddenly, ending the warm reunion to a hasty close.

After a moment of silence Edward cleared his throat forcing himself to speak. "We leave. Bella and Peter should be at the stables now, getting horses ready for our escape."

"Perfect," Alice said chirpily.

"Why are you here?" Edward asked curiously as they quietly made their way through the dungeons.

"I couldn't stay away," she answered simply. Edward found no need to question her and allowed the safe silence to overwhelm them.

0 0 0 0 0 0

_**STOP!!! YOU ALSO MUST PLAY KIKYO'S THEME!!!! AGAIN: JUST EFFIN DO IT!**_

Bella ran through the corridors to meet Peter at the stables, a cold sweat dripping down her back. She couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen. When the feeling seemed to be at its strongest her hairs at the back of her neck rose and she cursed under her breath. Just at that moment two small figures unfolded themselves from the thick velvet darkness. Bella pulled out her sword hastily meeting the blade of Jane's pure gold sword.

Alec wasn't far behind his sister and Bella took her foot off the floor and shoved it against Jane's chest, pushing her away while successfully forcing all the breath out of her. She crumpled to the floor trying desperately to breathe.

Alec and Bella began to slash their swords at each other angrily. Their gazes murderous and angry. After a few moments Jane began to stand to her feet and was preparing to throw herself into the fight as well but Alec held a hand signaling for her to not to interfere. Jane glared at her brother for a moment for denying her from a good fight but refrained nonetheless.

"You liar," Alec spat over the clamor of metal against metal.

"Oh don't pretend you're not one either."

Just at that moment Bella had lost her footing and fell to the ground. Alec took his chance and flung himself at her. Her eyes widened and the adrenaline that pumped through her veins seemed to freeze as her possible end came sprinting towards her. What does it matter anyway? She asked herself. We'll never make it out of here alive, why even try and stop him from killing me? Her life began to flash before her mind when she began giving up. All the blocks from her memories had suddenly disappeared and she smiled softly at the forgotten memories of her childhood. Then images of her trying to escape the Kali came back to haunt her. She remembered being knocked unconscious and reawaking in Edward's arms as he carried her to safety.

"Edward," she sighed just as Alec was about to pounce on her and that name alone gave her the strength to free her whip from her leg. With a flick of her wrist the tightly woven rope flew towards Alec's outstretched arm and cut his wrist forcing him to drop his sword and clutch his wounded wrist to his chest.

He stared at Bella his cold eyes filled with surprise and denial. "A whip?" he asked confused.

Jane was suddenly hurtling herself towards Bella her dagger in hand. Bella rolled again but wasn't as lucky, she felt the cool metal slice through the thin linen of her shirt and tear apart her skin. She hissed, as she writhed trying to dispel the pain. Bella decided that she had had enough time on the ground so she jumped right up wincing only slightly at the already dulling sting that was her back.

The scene before her was shocking, at least in the current situation. Alec was struggling to keep a hold of his twin, whispering viciously in her ear about her stupidity. The mixture of cold fingers and warm blood running down Bella's back made her mind whirl and become sick to her stomach.

"Um. What happened? Lose all the fight in ya?"

"Of course not," Jane spat with the burn of flames.

"Then why won't you fight Alec? I only cut you once." Despite the smirk on Bella's face she was very confused.

"You can master the whip. How long have you been able to?" His voice was filled with suspicion and fear.

"Before I went to the Sandhya Society."

Alec's jaw dropped. He forced himself to close his mouth only to open it again to spit a command at his sister. Jane frowned but stopped struggling. Alec began whispering frantically in her ear and her pretty face only turned more and more sour.

"But she's-!"

"SHHHHH!" Alec hissed glancing in Bella's direction. With that dead giveaway she knew they were talking about her.

Slowly Bella made her to the nearest corner preparing herself to escape. Inch by inch she came closer and closer to her ticket out of there. But then . . .

"You're the only Kalian who's ever mastered the art of the whip since King Casimir, you know?"

Her breathing quickened, not sure of whether she should stay and make small talk and give the others a chance to leave or to flee herself. "I didn't know it was that long ago since the Kali had a whip master . . ." she said having come to a decision.

"Well you are. And for this reason we cannot fight you, because this is the final proof that you are indeed a descendant of King Casimir. Your blade dancing was the first proof, and your ability to sneak as well as the Sandhyans was the second and your mastery of the whip is the third proof."

_They can't fight me?_ she thought shocked.

"Leave this place and never come back, and we promise we won't harm you," Alec said so reluctantly that Bella began to feel slightly bad that he wouldn't get his chance to harm her. But only slightly.

With another flick of her wrist, the whip wrapped around the hilt of her sword and she tugged her weapon back into her possession. She slid the sword in its sheath and without another word made her way to her escape, still facing them, not willing to turn her back on them. Finally the small amount of her Sandhyan blood allowed her to pull the darkness around her, no matter how unconsciously she did it.

0 0 0 0 0 0

Bella had brace herself against the wall for a moment because her head was spinning impossibly fast from all the blood loss. She felt her face pale and the cold sweat mingle with the warm blood that soaked her back and the ends of her long hair. She was still slightly unbelieving that Jane and Alec had let her go, much less that they promised they wouldn't hurt her as she went.

Suddenly she heard footsteps and for one short moment she thought that they had indeed gone back on their promise, and decided to finish her off anyway. But then she realized that it was only one set of footsteps not two and they didn't seem rushed or anything of that nature. She pushed herself against the wall hoping to keep hidden. Then the footsteps were nearly on top of her and she finally saw who it was.

August. The guard who was stationed down in the dungeons. Peter's friend. Her friend.

He smiled sadly at her. He reached into his pocket and pulled out bandages. "Bella, must you always pick fights with the Royal Family?" He asked as he cleaned her wound softly with a piece of cloth.

She winced at the slight sting his touch brought to her. "You know it." They fell into silence as August began wrapping her lower back with bandages. "Do you still like picking fights with them, August?"

He made a noise in his throat as if he were trying to clear it. "Bella I'm not a kid anymore. If I were to pick fights with them I would be fired, or worse killed. I stopped picking fights after you left."

Bella let that settle in her stomach for a moment. "Would you like to pick a fight with them? Are you sick of this place?" she asked as he finished with the bandages and she turned to face him.

His head was bent and his long red hair casted his eyes in shadow, contrasting perfectly with his once chubby, but now sharp and high cheekbones making him look like the trouble maker he once was. A smile began to curve his lips slowly and he looked up at her his deep blue eyes meeting her brown ones. "Hells yeah."

Bella grinned. "Come on," he took her friends hand attempting to lead him to the stables but it was he who ended up helping her stand up straight.

_**Okay… I was gonna try and make this the last chapter. But… I think that where it ended was a good place to end it…. I'm sorry it took so long to put this chapter up. Was it long enough for ya!... Okay my gangsta buddies do wut you do best!!!! Just Effin do it! (Like nike say's ofcourse only my edited version.)**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hey guys… I know you are soooo badly waiting for this next chapter but I've just really lost my flow on this story and I have no idea where to go from here. Please help me! give me some ideas! Please if you want this story continued!!!!! I'll try and get a good long chapter going for you all toooo! Please help me!**_

_**I love you all bunches and I feel so terrible I havn't updated this story in forever. Forgive me. **_

_**Got milk?**_

_**Got ideas?**_


End file.
